


from one dead man to another

by genesis_frog



Series: poetry [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Nakamaship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: Brook wrote a poem for Franky.





	from one dead man to another

**Author's Note:**

> poem from another fic of mine, what's another night on mars. you don't need to have read it to understand this

You and me, we’re self-made men who aren’t men any more:  
We died, we cried, we whined and sighed and still we rose once more.  
A train, I’ve heard, is what befell your body torn asunder,  
You lived, your form rebuilt by hand, vessel filled with wonder.  
I, once reborn, had come to see this blessing as a curse,  
But you showed me that I should see you clearly have it worse!  
I languished in the fog of years, I longed to see the sun;  
My body cold, my soul is old, I really just felt done.  
So say farewell to humankind, that journey’s at an end;  
And bone and metal surely find they are eternal friends.


End file.
